Merry Christmas, Sunako
by Queen Blacksun
Summary: Sunako had always spent Christmas alone. Maybe this one time, she could make an exception?


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Wallflower (wah, sob, cry). It all belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa. I only own Sayuri (my OC) and this plot. This disclaimer is applied to all chapters.

**A/N:** Please review so I'm not wasting my time…

**Pairings:** Sunako/Kyohei

**Full Summary:** One-shot in response to NerdSavvy's challenge. Sunako had always spent Christmas alone. Maybe this one time, she could make an exception?

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Sunako**

The snow fell lightly from the sky, gathering on the ground in soft drifts of pure white. I looked away from the window and to my three best friends, who were once again leaving me alone on Christmas Eve.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Kyohei?" asked Takenaga worriedly. "I'm sure Noi-chan wouldn't mind."

I mentally snickered. Noi-chan would positively _murder_ me if I interrupted her Christmas with Takenaga. "Nah, I'll be okay," I said, if only to placate my dark-haired friend. "I spent Christmas alone last year, didn't I?"

"Not really alone," reminded Yuki. "Sunako-chan was here too, remember?"

Yeah, I remembered. I rescued her from a rapist that day. How many guys could forget something like that? "See, Takenaga? Sunako's here with me. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Takenaga frowned, not completely reassured. "Okay then," he said uncertainly.

"See you later, Kyohei," said Ranmaru, as the three walked out.

And I was left alone.

Not that I minded, of course. As crazy as Sunako was sometimes, she was right about one thing. Christmas was more fun when you celebrated it by yourself. No pressure to buy gifts for anyone, no worries about Christmas dinner, or the annoying relatives you'd meet at said dinners, and all the girls fawning over you. I'd rather not go through that, thank you very much.

I thought about my three friends, and what they were probably going through right now. Ranmaru had a date with a rich lady named Sakura Hibiya, and they were going to a fancy French restaurant for Christmas dinner with a bunch of Hibiya-san's friends. Ranmaru would be swamped with flirtations from the females and jealousy from the males. Yuki and Machiko were going for a walk on the beach, and surely, they would run into some of Yuki's fans. Takenaga and Noi were at a movie, and I was sure they would run into trouble there as well.

The thought of crazed fan girls finally convinced me that I was better off alone.

Then a little voice whispered in my head, _You're not alone. Sunako is here with you._

I ignored the voice. Who cared if Sunako was here with me? I certainly didn't…

…right?

Then a voice spoke up from the doorway. "Are they gone?"

I looked up. Sunako had come out of her room, and amazingly, she wasn't in her chibi form. "Yeah. Why?"

Her blue-gray eyes revealed nothing as she shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering," she said, before turning around to go back to her room.

"Wait!" I said, standing up.

She turned around, impatience starting to creep into her features. "What?" she snapped.

"Uh…" Suddenly, I wondered why the hell I had called out to her. I was tongue-tied. "Um…I…" I cleared my throat and finally said, in the most nonchalant voice I could muster, "I'm bored. Can we watch something in your room?"

Was that…a flicker of a smile?! I stared, shell-shocked, as Sunako finally let the left corner of her lips lift slightly, so slightly, that if I hadn't been looking close, I'm sure I would've missed it.

"All right," she said, the tiny smile disappearing as fast as it appeared.

When Sunako opened the door to her room, I plunked myself down on the antique black settee that had been a Christmas gift from her dad. I ran a finger down the smooth upholstery and whistled. Man, Sunako's parents were R-I-C-H.

I watched as Sunako rifled through a stack of DVDs, finally coming up with two of her favorites. "Take your pick," she said, tossing them to me.

One was Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and the other was The Ring. Sadako freaked me out, and I was a fan of Tim Burton's movies.

"Nightmare it is then," I said, handing the said DVD to Sunako.

There it was again. That tiny, half (quarter is more like it actually) smile. "I never figured you to be a Tim Burton type of person," she said, pressing a button on the player and slipping the CD in it.

I scowled. "Tell anyone and I'll fry Hiroshi-kun with my shrimp for dinner."

Sunako glared back at me. "Try it and I'll sic the fan girls on you," she said.

I sighed. She got me there. The only reason fan girls stayed away from the Nakahara Mansion was because Sunako scared them half to death (and if Sunako had her way, she'd scare them _all _the way to death).

My dark housemate came and sat down beside my on the couch, her hands filled with bags of chips and two cans of Coke, making sure to inch as far away as possible. I returned the favor and stayed on my end—I didn't want to end up having to clean blood off the black velvet.

The opening scene came on, and to my surprise, I heard Sunako softly singing along to the song, "This Is Halloween". A slight grin curled her lips at the dementedness of the music.

"You're really good, you know," I told her.

She shut her mouth and looked at me. "What?"

"Good at singing."

To my utter shock, she blushed. Sunako Nakahara blushed!

With a grin, I decided to take advantage of it. "Are you blushing?"

She scowled at me. "Shut up," she said, and turned back to the movie.

I didn't say anything, and instead I just smiled.

The movie went on and on. And I was actually having fun. Sunako would still sing along to the music, although a little softer so I could barely hear it. And somewhere along our focus on the movie, I found myself seated nearer to Sunako, and she hadn't noticed.

Strangely, I didn't want to move.

Near the end of the movie, I felt a slight weight drop onto my right shoulder. I turned my head and saw Sunako, fast asleep, her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. She looked like some sort of dark-haired fairy, with her porcelain skin and long lashes that grazed her cheeks.

She looked…beautiful.

And when I looked at her, I saw more then her darkness.

But all good things must come to and end, and eventually, she woke up. She looked up at me, and that beautiful blush graced her pale cheeks once more. "I'm sorry," she murmured, mortified.

I had to stifle a smile. "No worries," I said.

Sunako sat up, nodding. "Okay then."

Awkwardness filled the room, tension so thick I could cut it with one of Sunako's huge swords. Frustration filled me, and I finally yelled, "Screw this!" and pulled Sunako into my arms.

Our lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss, one that contained everything I've been hiding.

I didn't want that kiss to end. But it did. We had to breathe, right?

Ch. Breathing is overrated.

Sunako looked at me, stunned, though thankfully, not angry or worse…disgusted. "Wh-what was that for?" she asked.

Anger worked its way through me. "Are you blind?!" I demanded. "After that, you still can't tell?!"

"Huh?"

"I love you, dammit!" I stood up, angrily pacing. "I loved you ever since our 'date' at the arcade! I get insanely jealous when any other guy so much as _looks_ at you! I hate it that you can stand being around the others but not around me! I hate it that I've hidden it from your for so long! I—"

I was interrupted when Sunako laid her hand on my shoulder. "I…I love you too," she whispered.

I stopped.

Turned around.

She wasn't looking at me.

"Sunako…" I gently tilted her chin up. "Please, tell me…you aren't lying…"

She averted her eyes. "I'm not," she muttered.

"Please, look at me."

She did…

…and smiled.

I was confused. "What's that for?" I asked.

She pointed up.

Taped to the ceiling was a piece of mistletoe.

"Now how did that get there…?"

Sunako answered me by pointing out the window. Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Noi were peering inside, excited looks on their faces.

Anger returned to my blood. "Those idiots," I growled. "They did this on purpose so we'd—"

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Sunako, smiling slightly.

I sighed, then returned her smile. "Let's not let their hard work go to waste," I said slyly.

We kissed again. Except this time, it was more gentle and heartfelt. When we pulled apart, I quietly whispered in her ear:

"Merry Christmas, Sunako."

* * *

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! _**I hope this is a good enough present! 


End file.
